Skere en el trabajo
by Distroyer
Summary: Dani Skere adolescente consigue su primer trabajo en una cafetería. Y a veces debe aprender a lidiar con clientes molestos como el gei de Gonza.


**Basado en las nuevas viñetas que sacó Gonza hoy. Sólo diré que me kgue de risa y que Gonza es un Meme andante que se burla de sí mismo :v**

* * *

Las cosas en la familia Eskere no van muy bien. A papá lo han despedido por recorte de personal en su trabajo como banquero. Y si antes aún así rechazaba la idea de su hijo entrando al ejército, ahora menos contaba con los recursos económicos para poder ingresarlo. Y ya iban para casi un mes sin que lo llamaran de algún otro trabajo. Papá se frustra y por eso pelea con su esposa más seguido. Ella trata de consolarlo diciéndole que con su vasta experiencia lo llamarían muy pronto de alguna otra empresa, pero papá sigue molesto porque no le ofrecen lo que ganaba antes. Su mujer dice que no será tan fácil, es cuestión de tiempo para que le mejoren la paga pero mientras tanto debía adaptarse con lo que le ofrecieran, pero papá Eskere es muy estricto en ese sentido.

El ahora adolescente Skere sintió miedo cuando primero se enteró de la noticia. Le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Él ya era un niño grande, y si su familia pasaba por una crisis ahora, podría ayudar si se sumaba a buscar un empleo. El que sea, incluso uno temporal. Además a sabiendas que no lo apoyaban con su sueño de volverse militar, no le darían el dinero aunque contaran con él. Por lo que en parte se sentía responsable de hacerse cargo el solo de conseguirlo para su beneficio. No sólo para su trabajo soñado sino también para pagar su colegiatura. Desde pequeño soñó con poder apoyar con los pagos de su educación para ayudar a sus padres a disminuir gastos. Ahora era su oportunidad de intentarlo.

Se puso a buscar trabajo en los periódicos, por internet, en los volantes y pósters que veía en la calle. Por fin encontró uno que le pareció indicado. Una cafetería de delicatessen y comida rápida buscaba meseros para iniciar labores. Se presentó en el lugar y con el dueño para entregar su solicitud. Al principio creyó que no lo aceptarían por no tener experiencia previa, pero ser mesero no era tan difícil. Después de su entrevista, fue elegido para presentarse a trabajar la siguiente semana.

Skere se sintió feliz ¡Este era su primer trabajo! Nunca imaginó que sería mesero pero la verdad es que uno nunca sabe cuál será su primer trabajo. Todo el fin de semana se sintió ansioso. Se decía que sería el mejor mesero del negocio, que sería el empleado del mes, y a los minutos se preocupaba pensando que quizá no sería capaz de hacerlo, que sería un inútil con las órdenes y los clientes, que la presión sería demasiada para él entre su labor y el estudio. Pero no se dejó desanimar por pensamientos negativos.

Recibió su uniforme y su gafete de plástico brillante donde se leía su nombre. "Daniel S." Después de su primer semana vio que no tenía que preocuparse. Solo era medio tiempo entre semana, pues la mayoría de empleados igualmente eran estudiantes como él. Era sencillo. Solo atender mesas, dejarlas limpias al final de una comida, y de vez en cuando ayudar en la cocina a fregar platos y limpiar pisos. Nada que no hiciera en casa también. No se le presentaban inconvenientes con los comensales y además algunos se portaban tan amables y le dejaban propina; mayormente mujeres jóvenes que a veces sorprendía que lo miraban con interés. Aunado a eso su bono de puntualidad y horas extras los sábados y domingos terminaría ganando más de lo que pensó al principio, seguía sin ser mucho, pero para un chico de su edad era lo adecuado y suficiente.

En temporada alta su jefe prometió subirles el sueldo. La gente acudía como loca a deleitarse con la comida del lugar que ahora siempre estaba lleno.

Nada fuera de lo común hasta el momento, pero un día pasó que su jefe le llamó la atención mientras se ocupaba de secar platos del fregadero.—Daniel, ven acá, chico.

—¿Si señor?

—Veras, justo ahora hay una mesa, en la mesa 3, un par de comensales están...actuando raro.

—¿Raro, señor?

—Sí, bueno, no raro, pero tú sabes. Se están demostrando demasiado cariño.

—Bueno señor pero es San Valentín, me parece bastante normal.

—La cosa es que aquí es un ambiente familiar, muchacho, lo sabes, justo ahora también hay peques por aquí y, bueno estos tipos son...especiales. No quiero que den un mal ejemplo.

—¿Cómo?

Su jefe no encontró palabras para explicarse. Ya era un hombre mayor y no entendía sobre la juventud y sus ondas locas en amoríos.—Sólo ve allá y diles que se comporten.

—Esta bien, señor.-Al principio no supo a que se refería el dueño con clientes especiales, pero nomás dirigir su atención a la mesa dicha, ya no necesitó más detalles. Los clientes eran Gonza y su recién proclamado novio Teo. Tenía que ser. Estaban dándose mimos y besos, además de una que otra caricia furtiva bajo la mesa.

Antes Dani y Teo solían ser más unidos pero desde que Gonza lo arrastró con él y sus amigas a sus ondas homosexuales Teo ya no estuvo con él; además se le notaba siempre incomodo, al menos cuando tenía la suerte de verlo en la escuela. No era que le molestara que al parecer quien fue uno de sus mejores amigos ahora fuera gay, pero lo cierto es que ver a cualquier pareja dándose cariño de esa forma resulta muy incomodo y chocante.

Conociendo a Gonza, no iba a aceptar que le dijeran que se calmara. Pero órdenes son órdenes y debe obedecer. Fue allá y aclaró su garganta para hablar.—Ahem...disculpen...-Al principio la pareja no lo notó así que tuvo que hablar más alto. Al diablo las formalidades.—¡Ahem, disculpen!-Al fin se voltearon a verlo. Parecían confundidos de verlo ahí y sobre todo vistiendo el uniforme de los meseros.—Dejen de hacer eso. Esto es un ambiente familiar.

Teo lo miró feo, aunque parecía avergonzado a la vez, pero sobre todo Gonza. No supo que le pasó pero se puso como loco gritando dentro del establecimiento "¡Besazo! ¡Besazo, besazoooooo! ¡Me voy a besar con mi novio cuántas veces quiera, tú, maldito machito hetero homófobico opresor fiel del patriarcadoooooo!"

Ahora sí se volvió loco en serio. "Se le botó la canica". Pensó Eskere.—¡Si no se calman llamaré a seguridad!-Se acercó con pasos firmes al teléfono, lamentando que el resto de la gente en el lugar pero ajena a la situación tuviera que estar viendo ese comportamiento.

Teo se paro de su lugar y le gritó a Daniel.—¡No llames a la policía, ya nos vamos!-Sacó para pagar la comida pero también sacó a Gonza de ahí quien seguía quejándose y gritando haciéndose la víctima como siempre. Casi parecía sacar espuma por la boca por su rabieta.

Dani quedo sorprendido por lo ocurrido y a la vez apenado. Su jefe se le acercó intrigado por lo que pasó.—¿Qué les dijiste, Daniel? ¡Ese muchacho explotó colérico!

—Sólo que dejaran de besarse, como usted me dijo. Se lo juro, lo siento mucho.

El hombre suspira.—Ay, te creo. Hay cada gente extraña. Como empleado vas a pasar por muchas situaciones así, se lo que te digo, a mí me sigue pasando. Y lamento que a ti te haya ocurrido tan pronto, pero creo que estas cosas no se pueden evitar.-El chico asiente.—Sin embargo actuaste muy bien. Supiste lo que había que hacer si las cosas se salían de control. Muchos otros chicos no hubieran hecho lo mismo, se congelan ante el miedo y hay que apoyarlos e intervenir. Así que buen trabajo.

Dani se sonríe ante la felicitación. Al fin llega su hora de almuerzo y puede olvidarse de la situación de una vez por todas. Lo que pasó sólo fue un pequeño tropiezo que no vuelve su día del todo malo. Y como su jefe dijo, tratará con mucha gente sin educación en su trabajo, pero al menos Daniel sabe que no todo el mundo es un Gonza.

* * *

**Gonza creyó que humillaría a Eskere mostrándolo al fin como adolescente pero perdedor siendo mesero en un local de comida. Aflñowcy y los Skere fans luego luego lo defendimos diciendo que más vale trabajador que mantenido por su pobre madre ¿Verdad Gonza? **

**Ser mesero no tiene nada de malo. Ser mesero no te hace menos que nadie uwur **


End file.
